Instant messaging (IM) and presence form a part of modern network communications. Presence may allow a network's user's “buddy” or “watcher” to be aware of the user's mood (e.g., angry, happy, sad), availability (e.g., busy, available), or location. Presence services in a network may be provided using the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP).